herofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
For this character's human counterpart, see Twilight Sparkle (EG). Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess at the end of Season 3. She is both the Princess of Friendship and the former bearer of the Element of Magic. In the past, she was Princess Celestia's personal student. She used to live in a library, but now lives in her 'Friendship Castle' with her baby dragon assistant Spike. She is Shining Armor's younger sister and also Cadance's sister-in-law. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Dil Pickles, Timmy Turner, Melody, Ben Tennyson, Britina, Raven, Bubbles, Clara, Sari Sumdac, Batgirl, Omi, Juliet Starling and her Singing voice is done by Rebecca Shoichet who also is the voice of Sunset Shimmer. Appearance Twilight is a unicorn (later alicorn) with lavender fur and a indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn, which grew in width when she ascended to an alicorn. Upon her ascension into an alicorn, Twilight gained wings on her back. Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and eduction. She is also is extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointment from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on a assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration Sociability and friendship Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Princess Celestia tells to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. In Amending Fences, Twilight returns to Canterlot in an attempt to apologize to her former friends for her past actions. She succeeds with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette, but Moon Dancer coldly rebuffs the four mares. Minuette and Twilight compare Moon Dancer's behavior to the way Twilight used to act. Love of books and knowledge In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. History Twilight was born a unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Twilight ascended from unicorn to alicorn after managing to complete an ancient spell first created by the legendary unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, becoming a princess in the process. Along with the five other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, she eventually unleashed the Rainbow Power, which she used to defeat the evil centaur Tirek. In doing so, she gained a new crystal palace in Ponyville, and was officially given the title of Princess of Friendship. Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy: Twilight possessed a hidden magical potential as a filly, which eventually unleashed itself due to the energizing effect of a sonic rainboom. Genius Intellect: Twilight is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and use it to her advantage. Alicorn Physiology: Twilight is an unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess, allowing her both to fly and cast magic, including new levels of power that ordinary unicorns could never possess. *'Magic': Twilight Sparkle is extremely adept at magic, as it's her special talent. **'Spell Casting': Twilight can perform a large number of different magical spells. Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. ***'Levitation': Twilight can self-levitate using her own telekinesis. ***'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to change the direction of a gravitational field within a certain area. ***'Magic Beam Emission': She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. ***'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. ***'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport herself and others. ***'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. ***'Thought Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle was able to use a spell to stop the Parasprites from eating food, as well as a spell to stop the Vampire Fruit Bats from sucking the juice from the apples. ***'Animation': Twilight Sparkle can use a "come to life" to make objects come to life. ***'Dowsing': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to sense and find gems just like Rarity. ***'Memory Restoration': Twilight Sparkle can a "memory spell" to restore a pony's memories. ***'Repairing': ***'Summoning': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle use a spell to summon a Parasprite. ***'Heat Generation': Twilight Sparkle can generate amount heat to melt snow. ***'Water Manipulation': In Magic Duel, Twilight Sparkle can a spell to manipulate water by forming water spheres. ***'Smoke Generation': Twilight Sparkle can amount of smoke. ***'Immobilization': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to freeze thing in place. ***'Transformation Inducement': Twilight Sparkle use a spell to turn her and her friends into Breezies. ***'Illusions': ***'Light Generation': Twilight Sparkle can use her horn to create amount light. ***'Object Creation': ***'Love Inducement': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to enhance a object which will make ponies fall in love with it once seen it. ***'Book Jumping': Twilight Sparkle can enter books. ***'Voice Manipulation': Twilight Sparkle can cast a spell to make her voice echo which will ponies to heard her from far distances ***'Audio Recording': Twilight Sparkle can use a spell to record things and playback them as images. ***'Crystal Imprisonment': Like Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle can trap a target in a crystal. ***'Dark Magic': In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she replicates King Sombra’s dark magic to reveal hidden passageways in the Crystal Empire castle. *'Flight': Twilight can fly in the same manner as a Pegasus after she becomes an Alicorn. *'Magic Emobodiment': Twilight Sparkle possesses the element of magic. *'Crystal Generation' *'Transmutation': Twilight can transmutate living beings as well as inanimate objects. Trivia *Twilight seems to have a crush on Flash Sentry, the guard in the crystal palace of her older brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, her sister-in-law. *In the My Little Pony episode 'Winter Wrap Up' it's possible that she has Ophidiophobia, which is a fear of snakes just like Indiana Jones. Similar Heroes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) *Princess Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) *Rodimus Prime (The Transformers G1) *Jimmy Neutron *Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (Zyurangers) *Tsuruhime (Kakuranger) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Susan Test and Mary Test (Johnny Test) *Professor Samuel Oak (Pokemon) *Donatello (TMNT series) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Sam Simpson (Totally Spies!) *Goku (Dragon Ball, Z, GT) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Simba (The Lion King series) *Bilbo Baggins (Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy) *Marcie (Peanuts) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Larke Tanner (Beverly Hills Teens) *Aimee Brightower (Galaxy High School) *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Duck, Emily, and Lady (Thomas & Friends) *Gobo, Mokey, and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Joy and Fear (Inside Out) *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes series) *Moana Waialiki (Moana) Gallery Twilight_Sparkle.png Twilight_and_her_friends.png|Twilight with her best friends Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight Twilight Sparkle (Human).jpg|Twilight Sparkle as human in Equestria Girls Twilight_ready_to_battle_S4E26.png|Twilight getting ready to fight Lord Tirek after the destruction of the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight_Sparkle_como_Breezie_ID_T4E16.png|Twilight Sparkle as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cruel_Revelation_S3E02.png Screen Shot 2015-08-24 at 6.31.41 PM.png|Twilight Sparkle longing to have best friends. Twilight in utter shock EG.png|Twilight Sparkle being framed by Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls. Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 8.39.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 12.43.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 12.09.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 2.39.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 12.57.16 PM.png Flash Sentry argument with Twilight and her friends.png|Twilight Sparkle being double-crossed by Flash Sentry, who is under the spell of The Dazzlings. Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png|Twilight meeting her human counterpart Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 8.36.30 PM.png Twilight Sparkle's endearing giggle.png Screen Shot 2016-08-15 at 6.46.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 11.37.45 AM.png Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight's rage. Twilight_Sparkle and Starlight.png|Twilight and Starlight Twilight shoots a colorful magic beam S4E26.png|Twilight's magic beam. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png|Rainbow Power forms Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 10.18.53 AM.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Mastermind Category:Passionate Learners Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Empowered Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Creator Category:Wise Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Artistic Category:Protectors Category:Transformed Category:The Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Titular Category:Lead Females Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Famous Category:Force-Field Users Category:Princess Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Serious Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:MAD Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Straight man Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Strategic Category:Paranoid Category:Aristocrats Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Master Orator Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:War Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Summoners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Amazons Category:Falsely Accused Category:Siblings Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Teleporters Category:Betrayed Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Envious Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Ingenue Category:Mentor Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Officials Category:Guardians Category:Narrators Category:Archenemy Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Psychics Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Athletic Category:The Hero Category:Harmonizers Category:Wealthy Category:Conquerors Category:Optimists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists